Amor en los huesos' traducción de SkinnyLove16
by FicTranslator
Summary: Brittany siempre creyó en las almas gemelas. Ella creía que hay gente destinada a estar junta y que el destino siempre se encargaba de que nada se interponga en su camino. Pero después de enamorarse de la persona equivocada, ya no está tan segura. Brittany está decidida a conseguir lo que su corazón quiere, pero parece que el destino no está de su parte esta vez.


A/N: Esta es una traducción de Skinny Love, de (my blonde internet sis) SkinnyLove16.

Quise traducirlo no sólo porque lo hubiera escrito una amiga, sino porque estaba muy bien escrito (al menos lo estaba en el inglés original, a saber qué habré hecho yo), es precioso y es Brittana (yai!).

Decidí traducir skinny love como ''amor en los huesos''. Me pareció que quedaba bien, pero si tenéis alguna otra sugerencia sobre esto o cualquier otra cosa, me podéis mandar un mp o dejármelo en las reviews.

¡Suerte!

* * *

**Amor en los huesos:**

**[A-mor en los hue-sos]**

**1. Cuando dos personas se quieren pero son demasiado tímidas para admitirlo, aunque aun así, lo muestran.**

**2. Un amor que es demasiado delgado para sobrevivir. No tiene suficiente cuerpo y está condenado al fracaso.**

**3. Cuando estás en una relación porque necesitas estarlo, pero esa no es necesariamente la razón por la que deberías estar en una relación. Y está delgada, no tiene peso.**

**_El amor en los huesos no tiene ni una sola oportunidad porque no está alimentado._**

A veces echo de menos ser joven.

Todo era tan fácil para nosotras entonces; lo único por lo que realmente nos teníamos que preocupar era por si alguien había estado hablado sobre nosotras a nuestras espaldas, e incluso entonces, el cabreo sólo duraba una semana. Éramos completamente libres. Y lo que es más importante, te tenía. Tú estabas en mi vida y yo era feliz; tú eras feliz.

Mirando hacia atrás ahora, puedo ver porqué tú actuabas de la forma que lo hacías. Yo hacía que tú estuvieras intranquila, confusa y asustada. Ahora lo entiendo. El problema con ser joven es que nadie nos tomaba en serio, estábamos atrapadas a medio camino entre ser tratadas como niñas aunque esperando que nos comportáramos como adultas, o el hecho de que éramos DEMASIADO jóvenes para hacer la mayoría de las cosas que nos llamaban la atención. No, era el hecho de que no teníamos ninguna experiencia en absoluto. No teníamos ni idea de qué hacer en este gran mundo siniestro por primera vez nosotras solas, así que asumimos que todo nos iba a venir hecho.

Te podría decir con mucha facilidad cuándo se estropeó todo, porque recuerdo cada segundo que pasé contigo con claridad. Eras mi mejor amiga, y no creo que yo hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir y de convertirme en la mujer que soy ahora si tú no lo hubieras sido.

Cuando éramos joven prácticamente te idolatraba. Pero no era sólo yo. Tú eras tan maravillosa que en algún momento todos habían aspirado a ser como tú, incluso en los peores días. Tú eras la chica que llevaba orgullosamente sus aparatos dentales todos los días por la escuela, aunque te hicieran cecear. Le dabas la confianza que necesitaban a las otras chicas para que también lo hicieran.

Tú eras la chica que se las arreglaba para salir de cualquier situación sólo con palabras, en algunos casos también de los castigos. Tenías la risa más escandalosa a la par que alegre que he oído en mi vida, y cada vez que te reías de algo por mí, sentía que una manta de orgullo y alegría me cubría, con un solo pensamiento corriendo por mi mente: _Yo he causado esa risa._

Yo siempre intentaba hacerte reír, y la mayor parte de las veces, funcionaba. Siempre me mirabas con ojos cariñosos después de calmarte, y todas y cada una de esas veces, se me hacían nudos en el estómago.

Pero tú también eras la persona que más cuidadosa hacia mí, y lo sigues siendo; tu amabilidad me hace sonreír. Recuerdo que me contaste que al empezar en nuestra escuela, yo era la única persona que fue agradable contigo. Yo no me lo creí. ''¿Quién no querría ser amable contigo?'', decía yo, pero tú sólo sonreías y me tomabas la mano, haciéndome saber cuándo importaba en un solo gesto.

Después de que me dijeras eso la primera vez, empecé a darme cuenta de más cosas. Por ejemplo, la forma en que tú eras un poco más cruel con otras chicas si se atrevían a mirarnos de mala manera. Pero lo más importante de lo que me di cuenta es lo protectora que eras conmigo. Yo siempre he sido un poco lenta para pillas las cosas, y muchas chicas se han metido conmigo antes, pero cuando tú viniste ellas pararon. Ellas solían reírse de mí y hacer comentarios desagradables, pero tú siempre me explicabas las cosas antes de que pudiera decir nada. No importaba quién fuera; si alguien me hacía daño, tú siempre te asegurabas de que lo pagaran.

Una vez me topé accidentalmente contigo cuando le estabas gritando a una chica a la salida del colegio. Ella me había puesto la zancadilla durante aquella mañana, y tú la fulminaste con la mirada, con la mandíbula tensa. Conseguí alejarte de ella, pero asumí que lo dejarías pasar. Admito que me asustaste un poco; tú podías ser muy despiadada cuando querías serlo. Le estabas diciendo muchas cosas en español y no podía entender ni una de ellas. Pero una de las cosas que dijiste se quedó en mi cabeza, y recuerdo haber pasado un montón de tiempo en internet intentando traducirlo:

_Aléjate de ella. __Es mía_.

Nunca lo entendí del todo, ¿yo era tuya? Daba igual lo que significara, porque me hizo muy feliz después. Aun así, tú nunca supiste que te oí por casualidad y dudo que esa chica entendiera lo que significara. Nadie más en nuestra clase manejaba el español, y todos eran demasiado cerrados de mente como para ni siquiera preguntar de dónde eras exactamente. Basándose en tu piel y en el hecho de que hablabas español, todos asumieron que eras o española o mejicana. Eso te ponía muy furiosa, y cada vez que ellos hacían un comentario en la clase de español sobre cómo la mujer que estaba hablando en la cinta debía ser un pariente tuyo, yo les quería pegar a todos y cada uno de ellos de tu parte.

A pesar de todo, tú también eras cuidadosa con las pequeñas cosas, como los regalos de mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo que me diste un collar en mi decimotercer cumpleaños. Era sólo un tarro diminuto con purpurina y la palabra ''esperanza'' en un trozo de cartulina del mismo tamaño. Me dijiste que era un tarro de esperanza y que siempre debía llevarlo, especialmente cuando tú no estabas a mi alrededor. Tú siempre tenías esa manera de mirar al lado malo de las cosas, así que me propuse ser la parte optimista en nuestra relación; yo te daba esperanza cada día, así que aquello era un pequeño símbolo para devolverme un poco. Me encantaba.

Tú también te preocupabas por mí cuando nos fuimos haciendo mayores y los chicos empezaron a hacerse más interesantes para todas. Para todas excepto para mí. Aunque yo llegaba a hablar con la mayoría de ellos, me encontraba con que lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza era qué estarías haciendo tú o qué pensarías sobre aquella conversación. ¡Todo giraba alrededor de ti!

Entonces llegó el momento rarísimo cuando la escuela empezó a ofrecer ''sesiones de buzón abierto''. Se suponía que eran sesiones a la hora del almuerzo en las que ibas y ellos te ofrecían consejos sobre sexo, lecciones o en algunos casos raros, anticonceptivos. Cuando esto empezó, nos encontramos hablando sobre sexo más a menudo. En aquella época yo estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Max. Él era agradable y podíamos tener conversaciones, pero parecía que en un momento estábamos hablando y al siguiente estaba restregándome la lengua por la garganta e intentando meterme mano. También era mucho más arrogante delante de sus amigos, haciendo pequeñas referencias hacia las rubias y diciendo que mi tarro de la esperanza era una idea estúpida y que debería tirarlo. Me hacía sentir estúpida.

Cuando te conté cómo era él, tú inmediatamente me arrastraste a una de esas sesiones de buzón abierto y te quedaste todo el rato. Probablemente tú ya sabías la mayoría de las cosas, pero el hecho de que te quedaras, sólo para ayudarme, me hizo apreciarte aún más.

Ese fue el día en el que todo empezó.

Fuimos a tu casa aquel día, a tu habitación, como de costumbre. Tus padres estaban fuera, así que la música estaba alta, la ventana abierta, y recuerdo estar tumbada en tu cama. Los momentos como aquel eran agradables; no teníamos preocupaciones y podíamos simplemente hablar.

Empezamos a hablar sobre sexo otra vez y te dije que no entendía por qué tenía que estar con Max. No con él específicamente, pero, ¿por qué tenía que estar con un chico? ¿Era una regla no escrita o realmente tenía otra opción? Porque si la tenía, no quería hacerlo.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieres quedarte sola para siempre?

Tú te reíste por eso, por la idea de que yo me quedara soltera hasta el día de mi muerte. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera reído, pero no entonces.

- No. Preferiría estar contigo, - repliqué.

Tú me miraste con una cara tan sorprendida que medité si empezar a fingir reírme y a decir que estaba de broma, pero eso hubiera sido mentir.

Tú sacudiste la cabeza:

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Britt.

Pero sí lo sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que quería y cómo me sentía.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que tú me gustes?

Sonaba como una niña de dos años, pero no me importaba. Tenías que saberlo, Santana.

- Somos chicas. No puede pasar nada.

Tú te sentaste y me diste la espalda. Yo me sentí como si me hubieras abofeteado; el rechazo era lo peor. Me levanté entonces y empecé a dirigirme hacia la puerta cuando tú me agarraste por el brazo y tiraste de mí.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso, Brittany? Ahora estás molesta y yo me siento mal.

Yo no quería que tú te sintieras mal, así que sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. Obviamente no me creíste, así que me senté junto a ti de nuevo. Claramente te seguía preocupando lo que yo había dicho, así que decidí hacer algo arriesgado.

- Santana, - te llamé, y en el momento que giraste la cabeza hacia mí, me incliné.

Esa fue la primera vez que te besé, y ciertamente, también era la última.

Después de unos pocos segundos tú me devolviste el beso, y yo supe que tú sentías lo mismo. Sólo estabas asustada.

Las semanas siguientes me recordaron a un juego. Íbamos por la escuela, actuando con normalidad, y seguíamos siendo tan cuidadosa la una hacia la otra como solíamos ser. Pero en el momento en el que estábamos solas, todo cambiaba. Tú lo solías llamar ''nuestros dulces besos de chica'' y yo adoraba cada segundo.

Aun así, siempre me ponía triste cuando veía a Max. Me sentía culpable por lo que estábamos haciendo, y a veces te preguntaba si creías que debíamos parar. Pero tú me explicabas que yo había empezado aquello.

- Además, las dos somos chicas. Eso no es engañar.

Tú hacías que sonara tan simple, así que yo creí que era simple.

Entonces, un día Max me dijo que habíamos estado saliendo durante unos meses, yo ni me había dado cuenta ya que la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasaba contigo, y que él pensaba que debíamos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Yo sabía lo que él quería decir y fui a verte llorando. La idea de perder mi virginidad me asustaba. Las historias de sangre y dolor de las otras chicas hacían que quisiera mantener mis piernas cerradas para siempre. Tú ya la habías perdido, y recuerdo que te quejaste de que te había dolido al principio y que ni siquiera lo habías disfrutado.

Entonces fue cuando hiciste lo más dulce que nadie había hecho por mí. Me dijiste que la podía perder contigo. Así que esa noche lo hicimos, y no lamento nada de aquello. La siguiente vez que vi a Max, lo hice con él, y hasta este día he estado deseando no haberlo hecho. Él fue brusco y sudoroso, no como tú. Tú fuiste suave y cuidadosa. Muy dulce. Él solo me hizo sentir incómoda. Rompí con él poco después.

Tú siempre me hacías sentir bien y muy querida. Tú siempre sabías lo que hacer y cómo hacerlo para que me sintiera bien de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que te quería. Y a juzgar por la forma en la que te comportabas conmigo, tú también me querías.


End file.
